Warm arms support me
by K-lin J
Summary: When the bell rang again I was surprised to see my husband in the doorway, I had really lost track of time. I walked up to him with Alex still in my arms, and kissed him on cheek.“Hi Jake, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jacob Black my husband.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

**---------------------------------BPOV------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

I looked in the mirror touching my hard skin as a nervous smile flit across my face. I don't know how so much could change in such a short amount of time. I went and set down on the love seat as the sunlight beamed into the room sending an array of colors dancing across the walls. I picked up my phone as I went to admire the hand carved wood design on the mirror, another item I never thought I would afford in my life, let alone the matching furniture, with intricate wood designs spread a round the house. I went again to the blue cushioned love seat and flipped open my phone.

I usually did not call him in the day; he worried too much being so overprotective. But I am calling him today. As the phone rang I got up to the mirror again; I couldn't resist the temptation. Then a worried deep voice quickly answered.

"Bella what's wrong?, Do I need to come home now?" He rushed before I could even say hello. I grimaced into the mirror "Calm down everything's ok, but its time, Jacob…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New idea, if you like it Review. The oncoming chapters if people are interested explain more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was working in the back of the store when the small bell at the door rang telling me that I had a customer. I was wiping my hand on a rag as I walked to the front room, a young man he looked about my age was admiring some of the more intricate pieces spread around the sore room. I started across the room to welcome him when he turned around; I saw a brilliant set of emerald eyes peering at me from under messy bronze hair.

"Hello, welcome to 'Time Wood', my name is Bella how may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen, I heard from a friend of mine that you had the most beautiful interesting pieces in the US and I would like to purchase something for my mother."

I was surprised that this man had heard of my store, and even more surprised that he could afford anything in it.

"Each piece is hand carved and different in it own way. What do you think you mother would be interested in?"

"Well I'm not sure, I think that she may enjoy a new mirror fo the addition to the house out east, but we are planning on having a new family portrait done as well, so do you have any matching mirrors and picture frames?"

I took him to a wall that was completely obscure with mirrors, and frames. His eyes wondered, around taking in the items of intrigue. Every once in a while he would ask me about different pieces and what there designs meant. He was still admiring several pieces when the baby monitor came to life. I quickly went to the back room to pick up my son .

"What a cute baby, but aren't you a little young to have a family?" he questioned.

"Well not really, I'm almost twenty-three."

"Well I'm twenty-four and haven't even come close to settling down yet."

"Your probably still in college, you don't need to worry about a family yet."

"Why aren't you in college?, don't tell me that your not going to go?"

I couldn't help laughing at his question well I answered. "No, no I graduated form ASU with a business degree almost three years ago."

We sat talking for a while, a long while Alex fell back to sleep in my arms. He told me a little about his life, and I told him about my own. We quickly became friend something that rarely ever happens to me. When the bell rang again I was surprised to see my husband in the doorway, I had really lost track of time. I walked up t him with Alex still in my arms, and kissed him on cheek.

"Hi Jake, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jacob Black my husband."

They shook hands. Then Jake asked.

"Edward Cullen, the pianist?"

"The one and only."

"Bella honey this is the pianist I was telling you about the one that we are supposed to go see tomorrow." Jake explained.

As the evening progressed we all grew closer as friends. Before we left the store for the night Edward bought not just a matching picture frame and mirror but the whole set. Then Jake invited him to our home for dinner.

The three of us soon became inseparable spending our spare time in the park with Alex, at the store, our home, or at the theatre during Edwards's performances. Edward was like the uncle to Alex that he never had, watching him whenever he felt that Jake and I needed some time alone. The next two years could not have been any more perfect for the three of us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please. If you like, or dilike this story **Silver eyes** is very different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

----------------------------------Two Years Later BPOV---------------------------------------------

I was working again in the store, shaping and carving one of my new chair designs. It still surprised me that they had been such a hit, but people liked the new age design, to a classic. I was shocked at the time when the boys walked in Jake walked up and kissed me and Edward waved hello; I heard a noise in the back room and was about to go get my little guy from his nap but was stopped by Jake.

"Now, Bella you get to see Alex all the time; everyday let me go get him."

I smiled as my husband went to get our child. Edward and I chatted about his upcoming concert, he was now known as the best pianist in the west. The door flew open and my little guy came running up with a pair of underwear on his head and a towel from who know were around his shoulder, he had his arms in the air shouting "I'm a superhero mommy, watch me fly!"

He zoomed around the room Edward and I stood there laughing as Jacob tried to catch his son to get the underwear off of his head. I took numerous pictures before Jake gave up and, joined our laughing. Edward went and began to play with Alex eventually getting the interesting head gear off.

Jake and I just stood there watching, as Edward cared for the child as though our son was his own.

"Bella he really should settle down , he's going to make a wonderful father when he does."

"I agree but not a one of the floozies so far have been good enough for him."

"Has Alex been feeling better today, he seems to be over his cold."

"Yeah I think he is; he slept most of the day, ad that little show seemed to be a good sign."

"So your going to come to my business party tonight right?'

"Yes Jake I see no reason not to, I haven't been to one since Alex was born."

Dinner was uneventful at home, Edward like usual joined us. As the evening progressed Alex became sullen, barely touching his dinner a very un-Alex like mood. After I put the dishes in the dish washer, I heard my little guy coughing. I went into Alex's bedroom and he was already asleep, I leaned over to feel his forehead and he started coughing again; he was burning up. As I stood up to go get the thermometer, I noticed Jake standing in the doorway already half dressed.

"Is he sick again?"

"Yes, I think he's running a fever"

"Bells, why don't you stay home with him, your just going to worry all night if you come to this silly party, and there will be many more this year."

"Are you sure Jake, the sitter can take care of him I'm sure its just a cold. He just wore himself out this afternoon, being a superhero."

"I know Bells but I don't want you to worry"

"Thanks Jake."

I was right Alex had a slight fever so I gave him some children's cold medicine, which again promptly knocked him out. That night as Jake left we kissed each other like kids. Just as sweetly and passionately as our first kiss not so long ago.

"Oh yeah Bells, I wont be home until late don't worry about me.", and he blew me one more kiss which I caught in the air and put on my lips with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews. and check out my new story Clarabelle, and the more popular Silver eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:34 am**

My alarm clock said I had just woken up from a nightmare, surprised because though I talk in my sleep I usually don't wake in the middle of the night. As I rolled over pondering the sinking feeling; I noticed that Jake wasn't home yet this put me a little on edge; it wasn't unusual for the parties to last this long but; still something felt off.

I rolled over to try to go back to sleep when the phone rang; I answered. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Mrs. Isabella Black?"

"Yes, this is she how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Black your husband was in a car accident I need you to come to Lakesides General (made up name) right away."

"Yes of course."

"I called the neighbor and she agreed to come over and watch Alex." as soon as she arrived she picked up the baby monitor and went to the guest room, to go back to bed. I ran out the door with insurance information, my keys and cell phone. The hospital was twenty minutes from my house, and as I sped toward my destination I called Edward to let him know that Jake had been hurt. I pray the rest of the way for Jake to be all right.

Edward somehow beat me to the hospital and was waiting for me in the parking lot; he looked as though he had grabbed the closest clothes available and left; I realized I probably looked exactly the same. We walked into the emergency room door together.

"Hello my name is Isabella Black, my husband was in a car accident; where is his room?"

The nurse gave Edward and myself disapproving looks before typing into her computer.

"Mrs. Black if you could please wait in the waiting room over there and a doctor will be here shortly."

Edward and I went to a small waiting room with only one other person sitting; crying. Edward rubbed my arm trying to comfort me telling me everything would be alright. After an hour both Edward and I were becoming impatient., the other woman was now just staring at the wall. A doctor walked up to me and asked "Mrs. Isabella Black?"

"Yes, were is my husband is he alright?"

"Mrs. Black your husband was in an accident a drunk driver veered into his lane and he could do nothing to avoid the accident. You husband was DOA. I'm sorry for your loss." he didn't sound sorry "The other driver also died" so the man who had killed my husband had also died was this supposed to make me feel any better. Edward and I stared in shock as the doctor walked away. I started sobbing saying it couldn't be true, and I needed to hurry home before Jake got there. Edward tried to console me but nothing helped. Jake was not dead, he was only twenty-five, we had a two year old. Alex's father could not be dead. I didn't even notice when someone put a needle in my arm.

---------------

The sun was shining in my room as I stretched, and went to snuggle into Jakes side. His side was empty; cold. Then last night came back and I started crying again, I felt strong arms surround me and a voice started to shush as he began rocking be back and forth. "Its going to be ok Bella, your going to be ok."

"Edward how did I get home last night?"

"I drove you, you became hysterical last night and the doctors gave you a sedative."

"Oh"

"I also called you parents both are flying in today, and Charlie is going to tell Billy, and Jakes sisters. Jakes family is coming with Charlie."

"Thanks, Edward I could have called them today."

"I know but you needed to rest."

"Were is Alex?, have you told him yet?"

"No, I thought that you could do that best."

So I got out of bed, took a shower, and went to break a two year olds heart.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled as I walked into the living room that had colored prisms dancing on its walls. Jacob knowing how much I enjoyed prisms had special ordered two large skylights made of them. So that I would always enjoy the rainbow in such a dry place. I went over and picked him up holding him tightly. I hadn't realized that I had been crying until his little voice asked "Mommy what's wrong? Do you have a boo boo? Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

I smiled at this remark, it was his fathers favorite way to comfort Alex when he fell down.

"No, baby you can't make this all better. Honey you know how your daddy's mommy Grandma Black is up in heaven, so you only have Grandma Renee?" Alex had wondered a few weeks ago why he only had one grandmother.

"Yes mommy Daddy said that she is playing all day, and does whatever she wants, Even staying up past bedtime."

"That right baby, well your Daddy went up to heaven last night, he went to stay with your Grandma."

"When is he coming home?"

"He's not little guy. Your Daddy is up in heaven, and you cant come home from heaven. But he will always watch you, and visit you in your dreams." Alex's eyes had filled up with tears when I told him that his daddy was not coming home.

"Mommy, I want Daddy make him come home." my poor little boy whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I cant your Daddy is up in heaven."

"I WANT DADDY! DADDY COME GET ME. Please Daddy."

I watched as my son cried for his daddy holding him tighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, please if people like or hate this story reviews. I want ten reviews before I post my next chapter. Which I have finished. I'm not kidding people 10 reviews or my story stay for my personal interest on my computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

The next few days were a blur, Billy and the twins were staying at a nearby hotel. Charlie was staying at Edwards, and Renee had insisted on staying with me. Her son was only five and was sharing a room with Alex. Phil and Renee were staying in my guest room until after the funeral. Everyone was devastated, but I don't remember much about that week. Somehow I convinced everyone to go home two days after the funeral. Renee was the most reluctant to leave but she was really in no condition to stay, she was due within the next few weeks, and Caleb missed his home, and school.

Edward visited me frequently offering to help with anything which I refused. I was lost in a haze of depression, only acting normal fro my son. I couldn't carve anymore it reminded me to much of Jake.

I was looking over bills about a year after Jacobs death when Edward surprised me.

"Bella your going to lose the house, and your business if you do not do something. Let me help you, I could rent the spare room, help with the bills something please."

"I don't need any help Edward"

"Yes you do, please let me rent a room so that I can help put with Alex he needs a male role model."

Alex spoke less and less of his father, I don't think he really remembers who Jake was. But Edward was right on both counts.

"Fine"

-----------------------------------EPOV------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella had finally allowed me to help. I paid her rent and now that I was in the same house I even managed to intervene some bills to pay. Alex was excited about me being here, and Bella seemed to be doing a little better. She had been walking around the last year in a daze. She believes that if she had gone like she was supposed to than he would still be here. I disagree I think I would have lost both of my best friends. Bella and Jake were not only husband and wife but they were best friends, I think that this loss was much worse than any other I had ever seen. I had spoke to Bella's family a lot in the last year as they called to see how she was really doing. Billy like his son realized that I was in love with Bella.

_(Flashback Billy)_

"_Hi Edward how is she doing?"_

"_A little better this week, I think she may come back given time."_

"_How about Alex, you did move in right?"  
"Yes, and Alex is thrilled to have me around all the time. I'm like a giant toy. Did you know that he already knows how to read?"_

"_Really, well his parents always did well in school."_

"_Edward, I know its only been a year and Jake was my son, but nothing is bringing him back and Bella is like a daughter to me. I know you love her please try to make her happy. I know that you lost a friend as well but Jake always knew if he hadn't met her first you two would have been together. You will try to win her wont you? She needs someone to take care of her."_

"_Of course I will Billy" I whispered hoarsely; shocked to yet again be having this conversation with a Black male._

_(flashback Jake)_

_**One week Before the Accident**_

"_You know Edward, I'm really lucky to have met her first"_

"_What are you talking about Jake?"_

"_I see the way you look at her, I know you love her. I even think if you had been the first one to meet her I would be the best friend" I looked at Jake shocked as he kindly talked to me._

"_Jake, you know I would never do anything. You **two** are my best friends, and I love Alex like he is my own."_

"_I know Edward, will you promise me something?"_

"_Sure anything"_

"_If something ever happened to me , you would take care of them wouldn't you?"_

"_Of course Jake but we're young, your only twenty-five, nothings going to happen."_

"_I know its just my mom died young and it has always been one of my fears. Its nice to know that Bella would have someone who loves her, and who she could easily love here take over"_

"_No one could take you place Jake, now lets go tell your son about superhero's"_

I never realized how visible my feelings were until that moment, and I am in a way relieved that Jake and I had the opportunity to talk this over. It was odd living with Bella when I had such feelings for her but she seemed to finally be getting better, and Alex loved my company.

Alex is a very bright boy, much too bright for his own good, one of the many activities that he is already involved in is my teaching him to play piano. For such a little guy he learns at a remarkable pace, and I think will be forced to go in search of any real challenge in his life.

Our lives are still far from perfect because of the missing person but slowly we are improving, and moving on with our lives. Bella has even began to carve again and her pieces are more beautiful than ever.

* * *

Reviews please, again I want ten more for this chapter before I give you more. The more reviews I get the better my story will be. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

"Mrs. Black…" I interrupted the poor lady to try to rid myself of some formality. 

"Ilene I've told you before call me Bella."

"Well M…Bella this is by far your greatest work I've never seen carvings so elegant and new at the same time. You must do another piece for me; how longs your waiting list?"

"Ilene I have a lot of people waiting at the best I could get you another personalized piece in five months, but I do have my generic pieces out front ready to go."

"No, no, no that won't do at all. Now Bella is there any way for me to _persuade _you to get me my next piece a little more quickly?"

"Ilene I'm shocked you know that I do not choose favorites you must wait like everyone else."

"If you insist dear, when you get to my name again do call; please hurry."

"Have a good day Ilene."

As much as I loved that lady she could be a handful at times. Wanting yet another Black original like an addict after there next hit. In the lat year my business went from tottering on the edge of oblivion to being a thriving over ordered business. I had more customers than I knew what to do with. Edwards been a great help he is always at my side keeping my head above the depressing water, and keeping my little prince happy. I miss Jacob terribly every time I enter the shop I see him waiting behind the counter smiling proudly at our little shop. My fondest memory has to be Jake chasing Alex around that last day trying to nab the underwear king. As time continues remembering Jake becomes a little less painful because I remember the happy times, and all of the wonderful memories we had together. I carefully inventory my shop and start locking down as I ponder my memories; I am behind the cash register when I heard the door ring.

"Hey Bella you need any help before we head out?"

"No Edward I'm almost finished, just give me a sec."

Tonight we are traveling two hours to a classic drive-in to watch a classic movie marathon. When Edward moved in last year he made a rule that every Friday evening I would have some me time, in which I could do whatever I wished. Sometimes I would just sit and read a book but most of the time we would leave Alex with the sitter and go have fun together. I couldn't ask for a more caring, understanding, perfect friend.

--------------------------------------------The End------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm sorry I couldn't resist. **JUST KIDDING**!!!-----------------------------------------------

On the drive I called Jen the babysitter to make sure everything is set up for the night.

"Jen thank you again for watching Alex tonight, you know where everything is in the guest room right?"

"Yeah Mrs. B I know where everything is and its no prob. Have fun watching those old corny movies."

"We will, call if you need nothing,"

"Night Mrs. B"

I swear if I didn't know that girl personally I'd think that she were an airhead. Truthfully though I've never met a more responsible sitter, she is perfect for the job.

"Don't worry Bella Alex adores Jen."

"I'm just not used to leaving him for the night."

"Do you want to drive back home after the movie?"

"Of course not Edward it will be much too late."

The rest of the drive Edward and I talked and debated everything from our most watched show Barney to politics. I love being around Edward he always seems to make my worries disappear.

After ordering our junk food Edward and I began to verbalize the classic silent movie

"Oh Wayne go on your train, and my heart will follow."

"But Diane your but a mere woman your heart knows nothing of love."

"I am an educated woman Wayne through you I have learned the art of love."

"Goodbye foolish Diane we will not meet again."

"Goodbye my dear Wayne love is everlasting."

We lost track of time as we chose outlandish moments to add our comments. As the last movie came to a close I looked at the time and couldn't believe it's two in the mourning. As we waited for the lot to empty we got out of the car and gazed at shining stars.

"Beautiful, I never get used to seeing the stars at night do you Edward?"

I looked over at my companion but he was not looking at the stars but at me. My breath caught as he slowly leaned down never letting our eyes break apart, and he kissed me. Never before have I been kissed so sweetly yet passionately his warm lips fit perfectly around mine embarrassing my every movement. My eyes close and I wrapped my arms around his head never breaking contact deepening our sweet kiss perfecting it. I don't know how long we stood there in the starlight but when we pulled apart we were both out of breath. I looked at this man who had never left my side despite my trails and hard times; I'm in love with my best friend I'm in love with Edward Cullen, and he loves me.

"Oh Edward…" I lost my train of thought as he again kissed me this time with more passion that before more passion than I though possible. He held me close as though he meant to protect me form the world in his arms, he held me as a lover would. As our mouths separated for a brief moment I heard word I never thought I'd want to hear from another man " I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back as our mouths again met. We pulled away realizing that we still stood at the drive-in.

"Bella we should leave."

"Yeah."

Edward came to the passenger side and like always opened my door, and not like normal kissed me softly. The Volvo came to life and Edward headed to the hotel, because it was much to far to go home tonight. Edward went inside the lobby as I waited in the car, he came back with a guilty look.

"Bella I forgot to call ahead a reserve a room and they only have one room open tonight is that OK?"

"Which room Edward?"

He actually blushed as he responded; this couldn't be goo news.

"The Honeymoon suite."

"I guess that will have to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward I'm pooped, and just want to go to sleep."

So we grabbed our bags, went up the elevator and into the honeymoon suite. It wasn't to outlandish it could be worse.

"I'll sleep in the lounge tonight Bella you can have the bed."

"Nonsense Edward we can share the bed."

"Bella I don't want to rush things…"

"Not like that Edward we can sleep together without _sleeping_ together; I'm not ready for that yet either Edward. I know I love you with all my heart, but well the truth is Edward the only man I ever had sex with was Jake, and we waited until after we were married. I would like to do the same with you if your alright with that."

"You want to marry me Bella?"

"Only if you want to marry me, I will never force anything on the man I love."

"Oh Bella you are perfect, now lets try to get some sleep.

I went to bed for the first time in a very long time in the arms of a man I love more than life itself.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it took so long but my break has been crazy. Believe it or not my life may actually be calmer when school starts again next week. Read, enjoy, and review. 


End file.
